


Neck Prick

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Canon-Typical Violence, Fangirl Kamala Khan, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Every few weeks the kids of the tower had a movie night which included Peter, Harley, Morgan, and Wanda. And today, Kamala, who had been invited. Of course, Peter had to go and get possessed before they could start.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Kamala Khan, Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Wanda Maximoff, Kamala Khan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Neck Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these children (I say despite Wanda being an adult, but the statement stands)  
> Also, my goodness, 15/31, almost halfway and that's a thing!  
> Also, titles are hard. I don't know how to do them.
> 
> Prompt: Day 15: Into the Unknown [Possession]
> 
> Content Warnings: Possession, Canon-Typical Violence  
> Please let me know if you think anything else needs to be included and take care of yourself.

“Bye Ned!” Peter waved to his friend before ducking into an alleyway to change into Spider-Man. However, today it wasn’t for patrol, though knowing his luck he would stop a crime or two, it was for travel. Tonight was movie night where the so-called kids of the tower -- they were not kids, only Morgan was a kid, the rest of them were teenagers, Vision didn't experience age, and Wanda was a full-grown adult-- would get together for a movie night: Morgan- though she usually fell asleep halfway through the first movie, Wanda, Harley, Peter and sometimes Vision. Though, today Kamala was also coming from Jersey City. It would be her first time meeting Wanda, and Peter did not want to miss that, based on how she fangirled when first meeting him, it would be amusing. 

Of course, he didn’t make it to Avengers Tower in one go. He ended up stopping at a broken intersection to help direct traffic until the authorities took over because that was what being a friendly neighborhood Spider-man entailed. He also stopped a car theft and helped an elderly woman cross the street. He had, again, gained a churro from the encounter as Old Ladies tended to enjoy giving them out.

His fourth stop was his last. It was a mugging in an alley, or at least that’s what Peter thought it was at the time. It was set up like a mugging: A screaming woman who was tugging her purse from a younger man. Peter jumped down and webbed him up, the woman threw her arms around him, which wasn’t odd, he’d received thank you hugs before, usually from younger teens or children, but one from an adult wasn’t a cause for concern. Then, he felt a prick at the back of his neck, but that wasn’t really a cause for concern either, the woman pulled back and left. It was likely that she just had sharp nails, besides Peter didn’t feel weird, and it had been so light, he could’ve just imagined it. So, he continued on his way to the tower, swinging into the common room where a pile of blankets had been assembled and Harley was helping Morgan go through the movies. Morgan always got to pick the first movie, since she was usually asleep by the time the second one started. She was young, her bedtime was at like seven, but Tony and Pepper always let her stay up for movie nights. It made them happy to see her getting along with the other young heroes, despite the age difference.

“Peter!” Morgan leapt up to give the hero a hug. “We’re going to watch My Little Pony!”

That checked out, according to Tony, Morgan had discovered, and was now obsessed with, the animated ponies.

“That’s wonderful, Morgy!” He tossed the girl in the air, who giggled, as he caught her.

“Hey, Pete!” Wanda walked in. “Get out of your suit for goodness’s sake.”

“I just got here!” Peter argued. “Has Kamala gotten here yet?”

“Nope,” Harley said, taking Morgan from Peter. “Now, go change so we can decide what to eat.”

* * *

Kamala arrived a few minutes after Peter changed back into civilian clothes, and he, being the mischievous spider he was, made sure Wanda was the one who answered the door.

“Scarlet Witch!” Burst out of Kamala before she could stop it. “I mean, hi, I’m Ms. Marvel, uhm, Kamala Khan. It’s nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand.

Wanda grinned and moved to hug the nervous teen before stopping. “Are you okay with touch?” she asked, in their field of work it was always good to make sure.

“Like… a hug? Yeah.”

“Great!” Wanda hugged the teen. “I’m Wanda. And also Scarlet Witch as you pointed out.”

Kamala went red and buried her face in her hands.

“It could’ve been worse,” Peter said, as Wanda guided her in. “You could’ve told her that you write fanfic about her.” That had happened when Peter and Kamala first met., though Peter was just as awestruck meeting Ms. Marvel, even if he wouldn’t admit it, he had just gotten slightly better at tapering down his fan side when meeting other heroes, emphasis on the slightly.

“Peter!” Kamala stretched her arm to flick him on the forehead. “You didn’t need to-“ she turned to Wanda. “It’s nothing inappropriate, mainly you teaming up with other superheroes-”

“That’s awesome!” Wanda exclaimed. “Also, Peter, stop teasing her, the first time we met properly you told me my, and I quote, ‘wisps were cool’.”

Harley burst out laughing. “That’s way worse than what Kamala did. Harley Keener,” he introduced himself.

“Kamala Khan.” And in the most awkward interaction Peter thought he had ever seen between two teenagers, they shook hands. Like one hand to the other, two business partners, shook hands.

“That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” Peter said.

Kamala frowned at him. “We’re just being polite, Peter, not everyone introduces themselves to people by complimenting their wisps.”

“One time!” Peter exclaimed as Harley and Wanda burst out laughing.

“I’m Morgan!” Morgan announced, feeling left out of the ‘state our names’ party.

“Hi, Morgan.” Kamala knelt so she was eye level with the girl. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too!” Morgan said, holding her hand up for a high five, which Kamala willingly gave. “Do you like My Little Pony? That’s the movie we’re watching tonight since I get to choose, but if you don’t like it I can choose something else.”

Kamala’s heart melted at the child’s willingness to watch a different movie for her. “No, I love My Little Pony! I’m sure it’ll be a great movie.”

“Yeah! Can we start it now?” Morgan asked.

“We’ve got to order food first,” Harley reminded her.

“Pizza?” Morgan asked.

“Sure," Harley looked over at Kamala. "No pork, right?"

"Harley's the one who keeps track of dietary stuff," Wanda explained when Kamala hesitantly nodded.

"Well, these idiots kept ordering Peter stuff with peppermint, and Peter was too nice to tell them to stop!"

"I wasn't too nice!"

"You told them you loved peppermint and then immediately passed out from anaphylactic shock."

"I did... I did do that." 

"So, therefore, I took over, because we didn't need people giving Rocket vinegar."

Morgan perked up at hearing 'Rocket'. "Is Rocket coming?" she asked. 

"Not today, but I'm sure he'll visit you soon," Peter said.

“Why don’t you eat pork?” Morgan asked.

“Alright!” Morgan then tugged Peter over to the coffee table to show him some drawings she had done; this kid was the best.

* * *

The night was going really well. They’d eaten pizza and ice cream and watched Morgan’s My Little Pony movie and were in the middle of Peter’s Star Wars movie. Morgan had fallen asleep halfway through My Little Pony and was laying across the sofa with her head on Harley’s lap and her feet under Wanda's. All of a sudden, Peter's head pounded. Dehydration, probably, he figured, water was what he needed.

He got up and his vision swam.

“Peter?” Wanda asked. All eyes were on him now.

“‘m fine,” he said, “just need water.” He walked a few more steps before needing to lean on the counter.

“I’ll get it,” Kamala said, moving past him to grab a glass.

Peter opened his mouth to thank her, but no words came out, and then he was no longer in control.

* * *

“Peter?” Kamala asked, holding a glass out to him. His face had just gone slack. She set down the glass, wondering if he was about to pass out.

The sound snapped him out of his reverie. He looked at Kamala, saw her, and then punched her in the face.

She flew into the wall and suddenly her jaw felt twice its proper size. Right, Peter had super strength, and it seemed he had just punched her with it. Well, it hurt. Everything hurt, but Kamala had gained experience being in fights, laying down in the ruins of a wall was not an option, no matter how tempting it seemed.

She pushed herself to her feet and saw Wanda facing Peter, hands and eyes glowing red. Harley and Morgan were nowhere to be seen, thank god.

Peter attempted to throw a punch at Wanda but she was prepared and caught it with her magic, forcing him back.

“What’s happening?” Kamala asked, speaking awkwardly around her healing jaw.

“I don’t know,” Wanda admitted. “Can you distract him?”

Kamala stretched her limbs and twined them around Peter, forcing him to focus on not getting caught instead of what Wanda was doing.

When the woman got close enough she yelled, “Retract!” And Kamala pulled her limbs back, trying to focus on the battle and not about the fact that she was fighting with Scarlet Witch!

Close enough to Peter, Wanda waved her hands and he went limp. “Check on Harley and Morgan, will you?”

“Will you be okay?” Kamala asked. Leaving one person to deal with Peter in… whatever state he was in, didn’t seem smart.

“Yeah, he’s out cold, I just need to figure out what’s up.”

Wanda was... quite calm about this. Then again, she was an avenger, perhaps this wasn't an uncommon occurrence? Either way, she had more experience than Kamala so Kamala listened and went to find Harley and Morgan. 

* * *

She found them behind a barricaded door.

Harley let her in slowly, holding a crowbar just in case something went wrong.

“Wanda knocked him out,” Kamala said.

“Shh.” Harley gestured to Morgan, who desire the odds, was still asleep, curled up on a desk chair. “I’ll put her to bed, then come.”

Kamala nodded and sat in the hallway while she heard Wanda talking to someone called Friday. She figured Wanda needed to focus and it would be best not to disturb her. Besides, that gave her the time to stretch her jaw and make sure that it had healed properly, and it had.

Eventually, Harley came down and the two walked back into the destroyed common room to see Peter asleep on the couch and Wanda texting Tony to alert him that he needed a new wall.

“What happened?” Harley asked.

Wanda shrugged. “Someone drugged him, I think, some type of possession or just anger, violence. I’ve sent a sample to the lab to get specifics, but Friday said based on the content in Peter’s blood it’ll have worn off by the time he wakes up.” She put down her phone. “So should we get back to movie night?”

Kamala didn't think she'd heard right. “Right now? I mean there’s a hole in the wall!”

Harley shrugged and flopped onto the couch after moving Peter’s head out of the way. “This is Avengers Tower, that’s a bi-weekly occurrence- Tony has his own team of wall builders on standby.”

“Oh, okay.” So Kamala joined Harley on the couch as Wanda made more popcorn, the original batch had been split in the fight. 

Halfway through their third movie- Harley had insisted on Star Trek, just to annoy Peter, though, as Peter was unconscious, it currently wasn’t doing much good- Peter woke up.

“What happened? And why are we watching Stark Trek?”

Kamala shook her head. “It’s a long story."

"You got possessed," Harley said.

"Is it going to happen again?" 

"Do you plan to get drugged again?" Wanda asked.

"I didn't plan to get drugged the first time!" 

"Well there's your answer," Wanda said. 

Peter sighed, grabbed a blanket, and settled down to critique Star Trek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day.


End file.
